


Their Secrets

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://whatever-lj.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://whatever-lj.livejournal.com/"><b>whatever_lj</b></a> for her generous donation to <a href="http://gulf-aid-now.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gulf-aid-now.livejournal.com/"><b>gulf_aid_now</b></a>. Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Their Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://whatever-lj.livejournal.com/profile)[**whatever_lj**](http://whatever-lj.livejournal.com/) for her generous donation to [](http://gulf-aid-now.livejournal.com/profile)[**gulf_aid_now**](http://gulf-aid-now.livejournal.com/). Hope you like it.

The night air is chilly. She tells herself it's the reason she's snuggling closer.

-

It's quiet under the stars. It's the first time in years he's paused to let himself feel alive.

Her hair tickles his chin.

-

She looks up at him and knows if it is finally time, he will look down at her.

-

Her gaze makes him daring, careless. Hand on her cheek, her breath is a whisper across his parted lips.

-

She rises over him and tells him her secrets.

-

He rises over her, a silent crowd surrounding the ring, and tells her he made a mistake.

  



End file.
